The war of 1812, also know as Let's burn the White House down!
by drizzleweather
Summary: Finally! At last! Canada is holding one of it's few world meetings. A couple nations come early, and decide to go through Canada's decorations. Not a smart idea. Mainly when you realize that Canada counts burning the White House down in 1812 a monumental thing. (ONE SHOT, MAY BE RE WRITTEN LATER.)


...

The war of 1812

The War of 1812 was a military conflict, lasting for two and a half years, fought by the United States of America against the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, its North American colonies, and its American Indians.

It wasn't a huge war- but it has a rather large impact on America.

If one were to read a text book, they would see Canada's involvement.

America, at the time, had wanted Canada. His land, his strength, and for him to become independent from Britain.

Unfortunately for America, things didn't go his way.

In fact, they went a little.. Terrible.

America's loud and obnoxious laughter bounced off the walls of the world meeting's room.

The world meeting was being held in Canada, the first time in years.

In all honestly, not many showed up. Many nations thought it was in America, and had to get directions.

But, it was still fairly early.

America had come early, since he was next door.

England had surprisingly come early also, somehow remembering who Canada was.

France had of course come early, a full day to be exact.

Some other nations had arrived, but were simply looking around.

Ah, yes, back to America.

America was laughing at some of Canada's decorations.

Many were trophies, hunting wins, maples leaves and more. Not to mention the occasional Tim Horton's cup laying around.

But this was just Canada's room, not the meeting. Canada actually cleaned his meeting room.

"Hey Brit'!" America laughed out.

"Come see this moose!"

England slowly walked over, feeling rather uncomfortable.

His eyes traveled up the wall of random Canadian things wearily.

"That's.. Impressive." He finally said.

"Isn't it though? My darling fils (son) certain knows how to be patriotic!" A certain French voiced called.

England jumped, startled.

There was France, in all his glory, sitting on the moose.

He was in the famous, "draw me like one of your French girls" pose.

America laughed at England's face, before turning his attention over to a picture. It was a picture of something.. Burning?

"Yo Canada!" He called, walking over to his brother, picture in hand.

Britain and France followed, muttering insults to each other.

Canada turned, surprised to see everyone all together like this. I mean, for heavens sake, the meeting wasn't suppose to start till 4:00, and it was 3:00!

"Yes, America?" He asked slowly, his bear asleep on his red couch.

America looked at the photo again, before shoving it in everyone's face.

"What's this picture? I think I remember it, but idk bro."

England muttered something about, "this isn't going to end well.", why France was simply curious why America said "idk" instead of "I don't know".

Canada blinked, before looking at the picture closer.

"Ah, I remember this."

"It was when I burned your White House down, remember?"

The room suddenly became cold.

"Oh... Heh.. Yeah.. I remember that.." America muttered, very close to ripping the picture up.

Poor poor Canada, he didn't notice his brother's look. Instead, he made the mistake of keeping talking.

"If I remember correctly," he began. "You attempted to invade my land after I declined your offer.. Hm.. Oh! Right! Then England told me to go burn your White House down. Then I'm pretty sure you guys attempted to get me but failed or something."

Now America 's attention was on Britain, who was looking extremely nervous.

France ushered his son out of the room, who was still talking about 1812.

Needless to say, two things changed from then on.

First, Britain learned a valuable lesson, never, ever, tell someone else to do your dirty work.

And, the world meeting was never held at Canada again.

Remember folks, next time your in America, bring a lighter, head to DC, and strike up a friendly little history lesson.

It's probably one of the eskers ways to get attention.

I'm crap, I'm utter crap. This was written at like 3 AM pls help I can't fell my face.

Anyway, all true facts in this story.

Idk I might re write this later.

~Drizzleweather


End file.
